Bittersweet Symphony
by Setch
Summary: A creature cynical by nature and resentful of her past, Setsuna acquires the beautiful daughter of an enemy King through blood, dishonesty and a level of manipulation that only a dark soul like hers could be capable of. Warning: mentions of futa and dub-con.
1. Retribution

Disclaimer: Negima! does not belong to me. Only OC's that could or not be introduced throughout the rest of the story will be claimed as mine. The idea does belong to me.

Finished on 09/08/2014

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Retribution**

* * *

Setsuna's Quote

_Men ought either to be indulged or utterly destroyed, for if you merely offend them they take vengeance, but if you injure them greatly they are unable to retaliate, so that the injury done to a man ought to be such that vengeance cannot be feared. ~__Niccolo Machiavelli_

* * *

Fluttering about the field of withered flowers, Setsuna found that it was easier to immerse yourself when everything around you was as quiet and dead as the jade vines, ghost orchids and middlemist camellias that once belonged to a garden worthy of Gods. One that Antheia herself would have been jealous and proud of.

Bored with the decaying sight before her, she lazily floated on her back, deciding that watching the clouds shape-shift would be far more entertaining. The warm embrace of the Summer winds caressed her wings as they jerked up and down in quick movements; she could feel the tips of her primary feathers grazing the wasted land beneath her as they flapped.

Her lips pursed as the colour of the clouds acquired a reddish hue. Her cold grey eyes glanced briefly at the sun setting behind a marvelous castle not too far away from her location. It was still visible, poorly hidden by the highest tower attached to the main bailey.

Glancing bitterly at the sky, at the scattering clouds and the migrating birds, she longed to have more time.

Not one to dwell longer than necessary, Setsuna made a hasteless return to the imperial structure, wondering how long it had taken her servants to realise she was no longer in her bedroom having her way with one of her fairest maids, the one she had specifically chosen to be the current week's diversion, before she got bored and chose another one to play.

As she arrived, she couldn't help but roll her eyes when her maids fuzzed around her like bees around a delectable flower. Although it did warm her up, she knew the affection had been originally based on an unspoken bond they had formed through nights of carnal desire and temptation. However, Setsuna was content in knowing that they actually cared for her well-being.

Walking sluggishly to the throne room, she ignored the annoyed glare from her General, Mana Tatsumiya. Just to spite her, she threw her a small mischievous smirk her way before opening the large seven feet long doors. As she noticed all the stares in the room directed her way, she snorted to herself. She threw back her black cape with arrogance and sauntered to her throne haughtily, her posture defiant and her eyes challenging.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki-sama, My Lady." One of her advisors called cautiously. His voice was raspy and Setsuna immediately smelled the avarice coming out of him in waves.

She acknowledged him with a subtle nod. He took his cue to continue. "We have spotted human spies on the borders of our land, far into our territory." She straightened, frowning heavily.

"Humans?" She mused out loud, though it was clearly more to herself than the occupants of the vast room. "Yes, I suppose they wouldn't sit still and stay on their side of the world. Far too greedy creatures for that." She smirked, again only to herself. "Good, good. Though I expected this to happen later." She waved the council off and called for Mana. The tan woman barged into the room, manners forgotten. She was clearly still annoyed. For a small moment, Setsuna remembered when they were friends, and angering the other was their favourite sport.

Mana seized her expectantly, her fingers twitching near her holster. She was too itching for a fight, it seemed.

"Find out what the humans want. See which kingdom was responsible for their scouting," Mana nodded, expressionless. "And Mana?" Setsuna called as she readjusted herself on her throne, legs crossed and an elbow resting on a gold-made armrest. "Give the my regards to the one responsible for this." Closing her eyes, she smiled calmly at the dark woman. Mana merely nodded, but Setsuna could tell she was pleased. It had been too long since their last war, in her opinion.

Dangling her left leg over the right one, she finally decided to call her newest toy. An order and five minutes later, a beautiful elven woman strouted into the throne room with the grace of a swan and the bearing of a lioness.

Oh yes, she would definitely have fun with this magnificent creature before her. And, perhaps, she could keep her entertained for another week.

As the woman undressed before her hungry eyes, she definitely considered it a possibility.

* * *

"You are tempting with death, Father!" Eishun Konoe clenched his fists at his sides as he had a stare down with his father-in-law, Konoemon Konoe. "Sending our men to the lands of the demons was a reckless move. You know very well that the Lady of the lands will not take kindly to this. In fact, you will give her a reason to start a fight she has long been itching to see break loose." And as soon as she found out that it was the Konoes who were behind the scouting, she herself would jump into battle.

His throat tightened from nerves. Konoemon had basically tied a ribbon around them for the demons.

"They are the best we have. Nothing will happen." The man waved him off. Truthfully, he _was _a bit worried. The Lady was not exactly a fan of them, and she would undoubtedly bathe in their blood should they give her a reason to retaliate. However, his kingdom was having a hard time in the mineral area, and the other kingdoms wouldn't lend them a hand, so he had sent scouts to find out if there was any gold or silver on the other side of the borders. Demons didn't even touch it, since they used the scales their dragons shred every hundred or so years to build their weapons. Demons did not see the point in jewelry either, so it was not as if he was taking something they would miss.

"Father!" The middle-aged man snapped his head when the frantic voice of his daughter, Konoka, reached his ears. The beautiful woman came running into the room. Her usually snow-white skin was impossibly paler, and her eyes were slightly unfocused. She looked positively terrified.

"Follow me." Was the shaky response to their worried glances.

She guided them briskly through the many halls and rooms of their state. It was too quiet, as if all the voices had died overnight and all that was left was the gentle sound of the running waters of the many fountains.

The throne room was small in comparison to others, but it was still very impressive both in size and decoration. Many trophies of countless battles had been scattered, strategically placed so any visitor would know that the Konoes had history, and dignity, and courage.

None of it mattered to the dark woman in the middle of the room, nor did it matter to the corpses lying around her, with their twisted grimaces of agony and their mangled bodies.

"Mana," They had feared the worst, and she was the second best guess in Eishun's opinion. The right hand of the devil herself. _How suitable, _he thought bitterly.

Stepping over the dead bodies without any care, the smirking murderer watched in amusement as the human royals finally took in her work. It was then, while Mana was enjoying their very human reactions, that they noticed the blood-dripping bag in the hand that wasn't holding her weapon, one larger than her own body. Ten feet at her right, there was a headless body. Eishun noted with sinking dread that it was one of Konoemon's scouts. Their leader, to be more precise.

"The Lady requests a meeting. Tomorrow." She tightened her grip on the weapon, fingers twitching. "I suggest you do not make her wait. She's been angered enough already." Her smile disappeared and suddenly the room felt colder and bloodier. "As I have."

They did not move as she walked through the main doors, calm as she had arrived. No gunshots were heard, no nothing. A tight lump settled in their throats as they realised she had probably slaughtered everyone but them.

* * *

It was truly a beautiful morning. Setsuna spread her arms as she felt herself relax under the watchful gaze of the rising sun. She hadn't been able to sleep again that night. Not even the soft, melodic breathing of her elven companion could get her to finally rest.

The soft breezes carried the dead petals of her field, but they never went far. They knew where they belonged; they always knew. Her foot poked a particularly big flower, or what was left of it, silently trying to remember its original colour. Yellow came to mind, but then so did red, green and violet, so she gave up on her useless quest. It would have been nice, though, to remember at least once more, what this field looked like almost twenty years back.

Her peaceful time was interrupted. She smelt the blood and started walking ahead, ready to meet Mana outside of her field. Everyone knew that bringing blood into her special place guaranteed a slow and painful death in her own hands. And Mana was an old, good friend. She didn't want to kill her.

Her dark friend didn't look like it, but she loved dramatics. The memory of a hand grasping a scout's severed head the day before only served to prove Setsuna's point. And now, she was still covered in her killing's dry blood from the Konoe State 'incident'. She would most likely attend the meeting like that. Curious about the Konoe's reactions, she decided to let Mana play around for a bit longer.

"Shouldn't you be in bed with your newest whore?" Her friend grunted. Setsuna almost bristled as her elf was insulted. She didn't particularly care for her, but at the time being she was hers, and Mana had no right to step into her territory and belt out insults like she was doing. The dark woman understood her position when she saw Setsuna's stiff stance, and apologized under her breath.

"Are we expecting a fight?" Swiftly changing the subject, Setsuna tilted her head to her side.

Mana smirked, "Not unless they now practice necromancy." Setsuna nodded. Years ago, she would have been a bit disturbed by Mana's confession, but now she felt almost nothing for the humans. The years had hardened her, transformed her into something many feared and respected. The battles she had partaked in made her wise beyond her age and cunning like no other.

"Shall we, then?" Setsuna extended her wings and tested them, feeling the wind around her.

Mana stretched her own wings, black as night and bat-like. It was a ridiculously contrasting sight against Setsuna's white, feathered extensions.

* * *

Lady Setsuna Sakurazaki was, in Konoka's own humble opinion, nothing short of frighteningly magnificent. With her white wings and hair, her angelic looks deceived the average human. Only the smell of blood, death and sex in excess could give away the true nature behind te calm, feminine face.

"Konoemon. Eishun." She nodded with a tiny smile. Her cold grey eyes landed on Konoka, and suddenly they weren't quite so cold anymore. "Ah, the young Konoka." The brunette bit her tongue from correcting the Lady. She didn't particularly enjoy it when people called her so informally on the first meeting, and this Setsuna woman sure wasn't the exception to the rule.

"Remarkably beautiful she is, Eishun. You and Kanako did a good job that night," She lewd insinuation had Konoka gasping and fuming. She suddenly forgot who the women in front of her were. She marched to Setsuna, unflinching and shoved a finger on her chest.

"Don't you _dare _say my mother's name with your filthy mouth," She was challenging, unappalled and, by the looks of it, bordering suicidal. However, Setsuna's pleased smile showed that she was not mad at the insult. If anything, she was thrilled by the comeback. It bored her when everyone was so meek and submissive in front of her. Konoka was doted with the spirit of a fighter, and she respected that.

"Shall we proceed then?" Setsuna offered her arm to the brunette, who huffed and quickly marched inside, her legs starting to feel wobbly. Her mind just catching up with what she had just done and reprimanding her for putting her life on the line like that.

Setsuna looked at her extended arm and smiled again, her eyes not so cold anymore, but there was something almost sinister there. Only Mana saw right through her, and she couldn't decide whether to purse her lips at her friend's trail of thinking or smile at the irony of the situation the Konoes were about to be put in. The Lady was looking for revenge and all the bloodbath that came with it, and Konoka would be the catalyst.

_An innocent woman for another. How fitting._

She settled for her usual grimace as she followed the men inside the Konoe State, taking in the smell of recently spilt blood in the morning. With only three people to clean, and them being pampered royals, the throne room was probably in the same state she had left it the day before. It would explain the faint smell of decay, only noticeable to trained noses like hers. She patted her knife and the gun in her holster, proud of them and herself for the swift and quiet killings.

The Konoes and Mana entered the meeting room, spacious enough for fifty men and then some. The table in the middle was enormous and round. Setsuna and Konoka sat on opposite sides, one smiling and the other guarded. Mana went to Setsuna and the Konoe men sided Konoka in a protective stance, though Mana suspected they still hadn't caught up with Setsuna's plans.

"Konoemon, first and foremost, I understand that you are upset for yesterday's inconvenience." She smiled at him with that charming yet cold smile she seemed to have mastered. "And apologize for Mana's need to be dramatic, but nothing else." The man was about to protest, but was silenced by a harsh look from the dark woman.

"I am sorry," Konoka interrupted. "But I seem to be at loss here. Can someone explain to me what exactly is going on?" The impatience in her voice startled the demon women. Setsuna and Mana looked at each other, suddenly understanding the implication. Slowly, the Lady turned to the elder members of the Konoe clan. They flinched under her scrutinizing stare and gleeful smile.

"I see," Setsuna stood up. The men mimicked her, tense and ready to battle. There was no need. "Tell me, Konoka, daughter of Kanako, do you not know about the treaty between our nations, forged by your grandfather and myself fifty years prior to this date?" Fifty years. Had it been that long already? Setsuna contemplated in silence as she saw the confusion grow in Konoka.

"We keep from your land and you keep from ours. That was the only condition to establish peace between our cultures after the war." Setsuna almost laughed at the simplicity of the resume.

"Ah, but, my sweet dove, do you not know that your grandfather broke the treaty only recently?" Konoka's head snapped to Konoemon. He was red in the face and the large beard barely hid his gritting teeth. And he was sweating like a pig; he was sweating so much Konoka could almost feel the heat irradiating from him.

"I have been kept in the dark so far," She defended herself. Anger exploded in her. "And even so, that did not give you the right to slaughter everyone I knew!" She slammed her fists on the table, ignoring her relatives' hands on her shoulders. "There were innocent people, hard-working people last night! And all of them are dead now because of one stupid mista-_agh_!" It was just a flash of a moment, but Mana's knife was on her throat and blood was starting to spill from the hole its sharp end was making. It would only take the woman a second to kill her, and her dead eyes sure implied that she was about to. One look at the Lady and she immediately understood that she had saved her with the raising of her hand. Mana retreated to her seat in silence, glaring all the way at the Konoes. There was blazing hate swirling in them, and more than enough will to torture them all in the worst possible manner.

"There was no mistake, dove," Setsuna was not smiling anymore, her gaze lost on something out of their reach. "I warned Konoemon all those years ago, that if he or anyone from this domain should cross the border... well, you have seen what happened last night. Now imagine that and multiply it by all the lives in this kingdom," Konoka gasped. "That is basically what this is about. I am merely giving Konoemon a chance to explain himself before I decide to vanish everyone here." Silence followed. Konoka now understood the situation, and it did not vide well with her.

"This year has been slow," Konoemon started carefully, as if measuring his words.. "Our gold and silver reserves are dying out. The people is starting to suspect something is amiss. Our market is solely based on minerals, and gold is the most important one. I- I knew that you wouldn't negotiate with me, so I-" He sighed heavily. "I sent scouts to your side to look for gold reserves. I know that you do not use them with frequency, so I guessed that you wouldn't notice if some of it came to our side." Setsuna stopped him with a hand raised and the other rubbing her temples.

"Do you even know why we don't use those reserves, Konoemon?" He seemed ashamed. His knowledge did not reach demon culture and customs. "Gold is sacred to us. We use it for special occasions. There are strict rules in regards to gold, and this is basic knowledge I am speaking about. There are more ramifications to it, though I am sure you get the gits of it." Her grey eyes landed on Eishun for a second, but disregarded him immediately. She did not care for someone who was as oblivious as his daughter. This was now between the older man and her.

"You did not only break a sacrament, but also the one thing that impeded me from exacting my revenge. You are well aware of what I speak about, and I suspect Eishun as well." The man, though not directly addressed, nodded his head grimly. "Now, here is what I want, and I will get it one way or the other." She gave them a lopsided smile as she laced her fingers together on the table. "I, Sakurazaki Setsuna, Lady of Mahora and the lands beyond its sea, demand the right to a night with Lady Konoe Konoka in exchange of my appeasement."

* * *

I soooo wanted to do this. A dark Setsuna was my dirty little wish, and now I'm finally doing this!

Read and review if you like, people. I need some more motivation to continue this pilot.


	2. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Negima! does not belong to me.

Finished on 12/09/2014

* * *

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Sacrifice**

* * *

Konoka's Quote

_There is no decision that we can make that doesn't come with some sort of balance or sacrifice. ~Simon Sinek_

* * *

My family had underestimated Lady Setsuna when she said 'one way or the other'. It was a mistake that led us to war the moment her request was throughly and impolitely denied by both my father and grandfather. No words were spoken. I had a bad feeling back then. Her sardonic smile only confirmed my suspicions. She was looking forward to the rejection. And yet, as she spared me a lusting glance when she calmly walked away with her terrifying companion, I understood that she would not simply give up on the idea of taking me. And I feared she would succeed.

The formal letter came a day later. It was a thick material, of a dull yellowish colour and the royal seal of the demons engraved at its right corner. I snatched it from my father's hands as soon as I read, written in impeccable cursive, the Lady's name in strong carmine ink. My heart pounded in fear. It felt like a cold hand grasped the organ and wouldn't let go any time soon enough. I could barely breathe as I ripped it open with care and patience I did not know I could posses amidst my nerves. The contents were very much what I had dreaded. It was formal, cold and distant. It was an invitation to war. A war our kingdom, my kingdom, was not prepared for.

I even thought about giving in to her demands, but the idea was blown away as soon as I suggested it to my family. I, in all honesty, was not too eager to whore myself for a misbehavior that soon became a train wreck of problems that were not mine to begin with. Except that they were mine. I was the heir to the throne, as little as it meant at the time, and I was responsible for my people's welfare. Setsuna Sakurazaki was the biggest threat I had ever faced. With her charming smile and disarming eyes, she was the devil in disguise. Only a monster would belt out a war order as if it were an invitation for afternoon tea.

Soon the notice reached the ears of the population. My grandfather leaked the information out. He was vague. Everyone thought the demons were just looking for blood, and while probably true, he did his best to hide just how at fault he really was.

The Lady's choice of words rang in my mind: Vengeance.

Retribution. Revenge. Payback.

This obviously was an issue long avoided. But it was something that the Lady had carried in her mind for a long time. Only one who was hurt so much could scheme and punish her enemies as she did, with no care whatsoever of the body count, of who was innocent and who wasn't.

All the iron was melted and the troops re-grouped. We tried hiding the children and the handicapped but no other kingdom would take them in, in fears of angering the Lady and her demons. We settled for sending them into the mountains with a group of professionals. Teachers, nannies, a few soldiers, three medics, whatever we could fit in with our scarce supplies. I was worried, I felt the defeat sinking in before the first battle even broke loose.

"Lady Konoka," One of the female soldiers stood straight at my bedroom's door. Captain of the Fifth Division, I believe. "We are ready," The soldier bowed in respect, then marched away. I contemplated her back, asking myself if she would be yet another deceased in the following hours, days, weeks. Whatever it took the war. I wondered if this would be the last time I would be in my home, if the night before had been my last. If so, I regretted not having dreamed of anything. A last dream would have been good.

I regretted so many things, and had so little time it seemed.

My mother's picture rested on my desk. I contemplated her for a brief moment, desperately taking in her happy expression, hoping that it would come to my mind during my last breaths. I had loved her so much, and she was taken away too soon, too fast. I know for a fact that my father never re-married because he knew I would never accept another woman in my life, not in her role.

The faint smell of smoke told me I didn't have much time. The demons were waiting, and they were impatient enough to come over to this place if we weren't fast enough to meet them at the border line, as stated by the War Code.

Stepping outside, I saw the last children disappear through the path that led to the mountains. The people I guessed were their families stood back, waving and smiling at them, reassuring them through yells that everything was going to be 'fine'. They did not care for their superiors calling them in frantic hollers. I did not meddle. While I had no children of my own, and my entire family was here with me, I understood that what they were doing was the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

She just stood there, with her serene expression and her lopsided smile. I hated her. I loathed her so much, and I had only seen her once in my life. How? How could someone be so ruthless?

She uncrossed her arms and lifted her sword up in the air in a perfectly straight position. The demons behind her crouched down and tensed. Our people did the same. I took out my fans, tracing the wooden sides with my thumbs and started praying.

It was brief, and I could have perfectly well have imagined it, but I saw it. Before she ordered the _slaughter _of my army she had smirked. It was the smallest of all smirks, but it was there, taunting and cocky. She knew she would win. She was playing a game of chess where all I had was a King, a tower and two pawns while she had all her pieces standing. And she was relishing in the deaths of my people.

Unforgivable.

The smell of death soon showered us all as our armies clashed. Lady Setsuna herself was leading the front line with vicious attacks and a dance of daggers and swords even I had trouble following. I had an inkling she was not even making a real effort, which only angered me further.

I nibbled my lower lip in frustration. Not once in my life had I regretted my choice of magic usage. I had dedicated myself to healing others and perfecting that art. And here I was, watching my people die in front of me so fast I barely had time to take out my fans to help. So much for being the best out there. It slowly occurred to me that the perfect defense was pointless against the perfect attack.

"Surrender," My body reacted on its own. My fangs fluttered open. The men in charge of my safety disappeared in front of my very eyes, leaving nothing but dust and faded screams behind. Lady Setsuna stood in all her glory, basking in their blood and sacrifice like a contented cat after a nap. Her sharp teeth showing through a cruel smile and eyes cold and demanding.

"You can save them. Surrender." She swung her sword, blood scattering everywhere. I could barely see the silver shine through the red covering it. She put a hand on her hip and leaned to her left. No one dared get near her. I couldn't blame them, really.

I looked around me. Losing was not even the word anymore. We were being crushed. I knew it, Lady Setsuna knew it, the whole kingdom knew it. I just had a hard time acknowledging it.

"Time is ticking." Indeed. I couldn't have agreed more with my personal torturer.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my father and grandfather fight relentlessly against a particularly oversized troll. My father was hopelessly looking at me, his eyes occasionally darting to my demonic companion. His efforts to reach me made me feel the most loved daughter and I was grateful for it. A little encouragement was always welcome.

"I surrender." My fate was sealed. Lady Setsuna smirked, stretching her hand towards me. Everything happened way too quickly. My father and grandfather defeated the troll two seconds too late. Lady Setsuna encompassed my body in a possessive embrace as she yelled her orders. At least, I thought bitterly to myself, she was a woman of word.

I turned my back to my family, to what was left of my kingdom. I did not want to see their faces when they saw me in the Lady's arms, sealing the pact in which I officially became the Lady's personal whore. It was humiliating, and the Lady, whose smirk couldn't get wider, was enjoying it more than anyone else.

"Setsuna, please," I heard a wet thud as my grandfather pleaded with the Lady. "Please, don't do this. Take me. Konoka has nothing to do with our personal matters." The Lady's smile softened. She retreated a few inches and took in my face. My chest constricted from the warm, almost loving glance she spared me. Her sharp nails caressed my nape in circle motions, as if trying to calm _me _down.

"Let us not remember the unpleasant past now, Konoemon." She finally turned her eyes from my face to my grandfather. Her red orbs appeared amused as she spotted my grandfather behind me. "Shouldn't you be relieved that I spared so many in exchange of so little?" I winced internally. So little. It definitely did not feel like it.

"Surely there is something else we can offer!" My father tried to reason. I felt the tears start to gather. I felt as if I was letting him down somehow.

Lady Setsuna glared harshly. Her claw-like hands clutched at my lower back. "It's just _sex_, Konoe. Not exactly an execution." I had the sudden urge to push her back as she kneaded the back of my bottom in front of my father. "No worries. I will be as gentle as possible." Her languid smile made me want to crawl under a rock. This was not happening.

The demons around us started cheering and hollering. They instigated the Lady and yelled unspeakables at my father and grandfather. At that point, I only wanted the night to be over. I would even welcome the Lady's caresses with open arms as long as she stopped her people from treating me like some sexual slave to be publicly humiliated.

"We should get going," I saw Mana come up to us from behind the Lady. If I had thought the Lady's sword was covered in blood, it was nothing compared to Mana. I couldn't even see her dark skin, as she seemed to have taken a shower with the red liquid.

"Alright then," The Lady scooped me in her arms, grunting. "It was a pleasure, Konoes." Her wings flapped strongly. The demons around us prepared for their return as well. I noticed that none made an effort to carry the dead with them.

"W-Wait!" My father called after us, seconds away from our departure. He looked at me, then at the Lady. He showed signs of rapid aging. "Will you give her back tomorrow?" Lady Setsuna pursed her lips and hummed. A feeling of dread sank in my stomach. It couldn't-

"We shall see." We ignored the frantic calls of my father. For different reasons, I am sure.

* * *

Upon arrival we were showered with compliments, congratulations and a few suggestive gestures from the Lady's closest friends, or so they claimed to be. Lady Setsuna seemed unfazed by all this. She took it in and smiled boastfully the whole time, hugging me by my waist. It angered me that I only seemed to be a prize to show off. One of her many claims and nothing more.

A feast followed suit. It mildly surprised me that Lady Setsuna would also dine with her servants and soldiers. Here she was, sitting on one of the may pillows scattered around the tables, behaving like any other soldier. My perplexity must have been transparent, as she smiled leaned in my ear and explained,

"Here, tonight, we are all brothers and sisters. We are survivors. We are one." She nodded her head to a pig-headed demon in the far corner. "Our culture is different. We show off our scars and recount our battles proudly. We honor the dead by passing on their stories like him," The pig-headed demon snorted and grunted, stumbling on his feet and laughing with the other demons surrounding him. "He lost a blood-brother today, by your father's hand, I believe."

"You don't see him taking me as a trophy, though." I snapped bitterly at her. She hummed and caressed my leg tenderly.

"And he never will. Or I shall cut off his head and hands, and feed them to the dogs before burying the body under his family's house." Instinctively, I clasped her hand and stopped her from going further as I paled. You could hear the familiarity of her threat, and I no longer questioned her insanity.

"Where was I?" She started with the caresses again, but this time concentrating on my right knee. "His brother lost a fair fight, and his passing does not call for revenge. It is our way, Lady Kono- Can I call you Konoka?" She leaned and squeezed my knee with purpose. I nodded tersely. "Konoka," She tested my name on her lips, and it was not completely appalling. I was, however, angry with myself for agreeing so quickly.

"Royalty is a vague concept here. I am the ruler, but I am merely a symbolic figure most of the time. However, if I wanted it so, I could easily impose my special rights. Like I did when I stated my claim in you." Her claws scrapped my leg. "Technically speaking, you are now war loot in the eyes of this community. But, since I am the strongest demon, and I certainly do not share, they will not lay a hand on you." I shivered, thinking about what could have happened. What _could _happen if I angered the Lady.

"Will I ever see my family again?" I was met with loud laughter. Not only from the Lady, but from Mana and her 'lady companion' as well.

The Lady's claws rested on my thigh forcefully, yet not enough to damage me. "You haven't understood yet, have you?" I did. I most certainly did. But I wanted her to say it and confirm it herself.

"You will never leave my domain for as long as I live, Konoka." She smirked. That sardonic, self-contented smile I hated so much. "You are my property now. _Mine."_

* * *

Yay! Now I have to update ASBAN... tomorrow. I'm not in the mood to edit it right now. Maybe play some Fable III...

Read and Review if you liked.


	3. Freedom

Sorry for the long wait. Finals and MMORPG's distracted me enough to let my beloved fics aside.

**There are transitions from p.o.v to p.o.v, so be careful when reading.**

WANRNING: dub con and mentions of futanari.

Finished on 15/11/2014

* * *

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Freedom**

* * *

Setsuna's Quote

_None are more hopelessly enslaved than those who falsely believe they are free. ~ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

Droplets of water ran down her back. She shivered, her body and mind crossed, as I could see in her embarrassed scowl and smell in the muskiness of her arousal. She was by far one of the most magnificent delicacies I've ever hosted in my chambers. Fiery and challenging, never relenting. I found it a thrilling and annoying trait she possessed.

"Finish your bath soon," My impatience grew with every minute of watching her wash. She turned her back to me and rinsed, not even bothering to answer. I smirked at her defiance, and though I did think it refreshing she was still mine and I would not tolerate her disrespectful manners much longer. Glancing at my side, I grabbed the only robe available and threw her bloody clothes out of the window. Konoka gaped as I smiled politely and walked away with the robe in my hands, pleased to have accomplished my goal of teaching her a small lesson. No doubt there were many to come.

"Am I supposed to just come out nude?" Konoka's outraged voice reached me from the other side of the room. But I could hear the fear underneath her facade. _Perfect.__  
_

"Not like you will need clothes for a three-meter walk to my bed," She did not respond. I could practically see the gears work in her mind, taunting her, preparing her for what was to come. I thanked Konoemon mentally for overprotecting his granddaughter's chastity so fiercely. Now taking it away would be much sweeter, a beautiful fact that would forever haunt the family. I hoped he slept with the images of me and his young heir in bed. I hope he heard Konoka's screams of pleasure as well as her wails of agony. I hope he saw me inside of her, pushing and pulling whatever was left of her dignity.

"I don't know what my family did to you..." Konoka walked out of the bathroom, trying fruitlessly to cover herself with her hands as much as possible. "But I do know that you will be just like them if you follow through this night's plans." I scowled at her. How dare she? How dare she presume she knew me and my pain?

My feral side made an appearance. I ignored her yelp as I hoisted her over my shoulder and threw her carelessly on my bed. Her chocolate locks painted my bed and fused with the dark fur beneath her body. I didn't give her time to catch up with my actions, jumping on top of her and holding her hands over her head like the brute she thought me to be. Her breath heaved as she tilted her head to her side and sank into the material, desperately trying to get away from me. I smirked, getting off on the terror oozing out of her pores.

I kissed her neck and sucked on the delicate skin, breaking through with my fangs and marking her body as my property for everybody to see. She would walk with me tomorrow, willing or not, and I would show her off to my fellow demons. Her disgrace would be my honor and her pain my source of energy. Every Kingdom would hear of her humiliation, I would make sure of it.

"Please," What was that plea for? This oblivious girl's words were no different from any other I had heard before. And yet, I don't know why or how, I stopped myself from going further down the valley of her breast, clasped roughly in my hand. "Please," She repeated in a whisper, looking at me with defeated, teary eyes. There was that fire again, slowly diminishing. Giving up so fast? I couldn't have that. Not so soon.

But why? Why couldn't I hurt her like I wanted to? She was a human, she was innocent. And above all, she was a Konoe. Why couldn't I just get it over with and have her like I promised?

I slowly raised, seizing her up with cold eyes. She did not even cover, still shocked and frightened.

"Good night," I spat out as I sprang off of her and marched out of my own room. I could hear the beginnings of sobs and almost snarled. _Good, let her cry all night._

* * *

The sunrise was nothing short of magnificent. Setsuna stood in the middle of the withered field as she meditated in peace. It had been three hours since she left her room unsatisfied. At first she wanted nothing more than go back and give the human girl a piece of her mind on... well, she still didn't quite know what it was, but she fully intended on doing it.

"_I'm a withered flower; mellowed by time, forgotten by the hour, pretending I'm fine,_" Setsuna smiled at the newcomer, one of the few allowed in her field without question.

"Ayaka, good morning." Softspoken eyes lowered before the Lady as a sign of respect. The young vampire smiled warmly as the Lady returned the gesture and motioned her to close her distance. "What brings you here so early, if I may ask?" Her friend twirled with a lock of hair, briefly glancing at the dead plants with nostalgia.

"Still asleep, I see," She commented. Knowing she wouldn't receive an answer she continued. "The Queen of Andrasia requests a meeting as soon as possible," Setsuna rubbed her chin in deep thought. Andrasia was probably the most neutral Kingdom she's ever dealt with, thought last time she had a meeting with them, it was not with the current monarch but her mother. Rumor was, she was a fiery idealistic thing with a heart of gold and the manners of a crocodile, which meant bite first, ask later.

Setsuna had no deals with Andrasia, as far as she was concerned. But Andrasia did have deals with the Konoe, and the Queen herself was coincidentally fond of the young lady resting in her chambers.

Slowly, she opened her mouth and drawled, "Arrange one for three days from now on. Tell the maids to fix a room for our royal visitor. I'm sure she'd like to stay the night, given the nature of her visit and the long travel she will endure." She tsk'd. "I also want you to be Konoka's shadow for as long as I see fit. Take Chizuru with you, but let her know that any inappropriate touching will only mean her immediate death." Ayaka vowed before the Lady and promptly walked away, having a full day ahead of her.

"Not a day here and already causing trouble," She remained impassive for a minute, before glancing back at her castle. "That girl..."

The rise of temperature indicated the hour, and Setsuna left for her morning walk around town, still thinking about her decision. Maybe she had rushed into her vengeance after all.

"Oh, well. Nothing to do about it now." She put dipped her hands into her pockets and headed into town. As usual, it was full of rockus; merchants, towns people and far-landers all yelling the best prices and counter-prices as they shoved their products on other demons' faces and viceversa. Setsuna politely shrugged off a few merchants and greeted the few acquaintances she had in town with a terse nod.

She mused to herself. How ironic it was to see demons behave the same as humans. If only men could see this for themselves maybe they wouldn't judge so much when the first thing they noticed where the protuberances, beaks, slime-like bodies, red eyes, etc. Then again, men were stupid.

Murmurs around her picked up, and in turn, so did her curiosity. The yelling subsided all too sudden and the Lady frowned in displeasure. The chaos here was the main reason she liked to venture into town. Here it was business first, and everything else to Hell. Het title held no ground unless needed, and the people shared their ass-sucking equally unlike at the palace.

She hissed under her breath as her captive's distinctive smell reached her nostrils. She ignored the way her heart did a little leap of pride when she also picked up her own smell mixed in.

Sure enough her senses were not deceiving her. Her newest pet was trailing behind her like an oblivious puppy walking into a den of wolves. She looked confident, like she belonged there, in turmoil and disarray. Setsuna purred, momentarily forgetting the previous night's chain of events. The princess looked deletable enough to eat.

"I'm sorry. She really wanted to come here and talk to you," Apologized Ayaka at her side as she, Chizuru and Konoka finally reached her. Setsuna waved them off, showing that it was alright. She dismissed them both and told them to wait for her calling. She could babysit for a day, she supposed. With a sigh, she beckoned Konoka to walk closer. The stares of the other demons unnerved her, so she glared them away.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She asked, tilting her head to a side in confusion and annoyance. "If I hadn't asked them to watch after you something bad could have happened to you," Konoka scoffed and crossed her arms. Setsuna's hackles raised at the small sign of defiance.

"Now you care," She yelped as Setsuna seized her by her arm and dragged her away from the curious eyes. Of course, the Lady ended up having to carry her on her shoulders like a barbarian after putting up with one whole minute of struggles and empty threats. She barged into the castle like a furious beast and stomped all the way to her room, ignoring the giggles bubbling up her throat as Konoka's arms brushed her sensitive feathers.

Throwing the princess on the bed she huffed, "Let us get this straight, honey. _You _are _mine_!" She jumped on top of the brunette and curled her lips in a cruel smirk. A feeling of dread filled Konoka as she gazed into the very same dark eyes from the previous night. Her breath hitched as Setsuna proceeded to scratch her sides in a less than gentle manner and claim her neck and collarbone with nips and licks. Her rough tongue was one of the few traits that indicated her ascendance. It tended to change from soft to coarse, she noted.

Setsuna bit just below her ear, her hand covering Konoka's pained yell. She observed with interest as blood oozed from the wound and hit the furry covers, tainting them with her prisoner's smell. She licked the wound softly, mixing as much saliva as possible to speed up the healing process. Konoka had stopped struggling, and now she just lied there, waiting for the worst. Setsuna smiled, pleased with herself. At least she was behaving.

She leaned in, briefly noticing how Konoka tried to inch away. She held her in place and growled, "Do not think that you are immune in my land, just because you are my new plaything. Sooner or later I will get bored with you and this little act. Depending on how well you behave, I may consider hiring you as help around the castle," Hope surged forward, but Setsuna was quick to crush it. "You are never returning home. As long as I live, you will remain here. With me." The brunette sobbed under her, clutching at her arms in a silent plea. "You will be at best my bed-warmer on occasion, and you will enjoy it." She ripped her lower clothes and covered her genitals with her palm. Konoka sobbed harder. "This is _mine_. Forever." She caressed the slightly wet area before retracting her fingers and licking them. "You are foolish to think that in here, with me, there is freedom." She pushed herself onto the princess, muffling her sobs with a rough kiss.

She held the princess' arms with a hand and pulled down her own pants to her mid thighs with the other. Konoka's eyes widened as she struggled against the Lady with renewed strength. Setsuna laughed as her nails scratched her back, before pulling her flush against her body, letting their sexes brush. She held back a snort. For someone so unwilling, she was dripping wet from arousal. Without further preparation, she pushed inside the brunette, almost smiling in triumph when that guilty feeling from the previous night disappeared completely, only leaving space for toe-curling ecstasy.

Beneath her, Konoka was biting on the fur to stop herself from screaming. She felt humiliated in every possible way. Denigrated to the core by this... this monster on and inside of her. And worst of all, for some morbid reason, she was excited. Had she not been it would have surely hurt ten times more to take the Lady in.

Demons take their mates like animals, she once read. Now it was her turn to verify such statement.

* * *

"I will never forgive you," They lied there, looking into each other's eyes. The sun was still up, but it would soon disappear behind the whithered hills. Setsuna smiled sadly at the prisoner, caressing her cheek with a nail. Konoka did not put up a fight.

"Good. I don't want you to." The Lady tenderly cradled the brunette in her arms. They spoke no more, and went to sleep.


End file.
